Giga Empire
The Giga Empire, also known as''' Giga is the largest Empire in Lucid Adventure. It's current Emperor is Sam Han. It is the Lucid Adventure extension of Giga Group. Overview The Giga Empire is the largest empire and the true 'centre' of Lucid Adventure. To the normal players, Giga are seen as the 'Light and 'justice' in Lucid Adventure, but they use nefarious methods to control the game , using any means necessary to control the game and get what they want.Episode 98 Giga banned the use of Nightmare but use Nightmare skills themselves.Episode 90 There are different factions within the Empire all vying for the favour of the Emperor such as Totoras and Bromorten.Episode 96 History Background Expansion The Giga Empire first started out as Giga Guild (기가길드, GigaGildeu). ''It is unknown when the guild expanded into the Empire but it presumably happened after Giga absorbed multiple kingdoms, territories and gathered enough members into the guild. Previous Combat Tournament At some point in the past, Giga won a previous iteration of The Combat Tournament. They cheated in the PvP Round and threatened the opponents off the match. This infuriated God of Combat so much that instead of giving 'God's Gift' as a reward, those who opened the chest could never set foot into Lucid Adventure again.Episode 95 The Very First War At some unknown point in the past, Giga and Yopi Land were at war. Giga and Yopi Land agreed to an armistice to deal with he growing power of Nightmare and they fought together during The Very First War. Nightmare was stopped and went into an idle period and most of the castles of The Giga Empire have recovered from the damage.Episode 11 Assassinating Dark The elders of the Han Family who knew that Carter Han was close to his grandfather kept hiring assassins to kill him everytime he logged into Lucid Adventure, forcing him to log out.Episode 32 Season 1 Leaf Dungeon Arc Giga sent an Assassin to killl Dark once again but he was foiled by the timely intervention of Lime and severely injured.Episode 10 This forced Giga to send out their Diplomatic Team to Yopi Land, where they threatened to reignite the war if Yopi did not back off from Dark. All video transmissions are under surveillance of The Giga Empire forcing people other players to hold face to face meetings in order to prevent leaks.Episode 17 Preliminary Round Arc During the Preliminary Round, Giga spent a lot of money to buy more than half the competitors who were fighitng in the tournament. Any competitors who made a great contribution will be allowed to join Giga. They planned to finish everyone who was not on their side.Episode 27 Subjugation Round Arc Of the 32 teams that past the Preliminary Round, nearly half of them were on Giga's side during the Subjugation Round.Episode 36 Giga offered 50 thousand for the capture of each member of Hardcore Leveling warrior's Alliance during the Subjugation Round.Episode 45 Giga vs Yopi Land Giga invaded Yopi Land to capture Roy Han and they managed to destroy most of the armies of during their infiltration Yopi Land.Episode 103Episode 105 In the end their soldiers were sent back to where they came from by one of the Three Goddesses of Fate Divine Mass Teleport.Episode 109 The rumour that the winner of the Pvp Round in the Combat Tournament will be the owner of Lucid Adventure was used by Giga to promote Lucid Adventure once again. PvP Quarter Final Round Shortly before the PvP Round, a number of players were wither assassinated or imprisoned by Giga. This was a way for them to get rid of any possible threats in advance that Giga themselves could not recruit. This carried up all the way onto the players were registered.Episode 122 PvP Round Semi Finals Trial of the Dragon Arc Escape from Seoul PvP Round Final Ragnarök AE Giga's Mass Media manipulation What Giga Does Giga's Spy Giga Territories * [[Totoras|'Totoras]] * [[Bromorten|'Bromorten']] * [[Empra|'Empra']] * [[Mechanic Central City|'Mechanic Central City']] * [[Ranmi Castle|'Ranmi']] Known Characters Current Ruler * Sam Han (Emperor of the Giga Empire and Giga Group Chairman) Three Kingdoms * Guan Yu * Zhou Cang * Zhuge Kongming * Zhang Fei * Liu Bei Totoras * Light (Giga Vice President, Lord of Totoras, Leader of 'Team Light', Backer of 'Team Giga No.2')) * Secretary Kim (Secretary to Light, Member of 'Team Light') * General Manager Park (Manager in Giga Group's gaming department, Leader of 'Team Giga No.2') * Secretary Park (Secretary to Light, Member of 'Team Light') * Staff Hong * Assistant Manager Kim * Jang Kim * Bubbles (Member of 'Team Lu Bu') * Managerpark38 (Member of 'Team Lu Bu') * Hungry Ghost (Member of 'Team Light') * Eyeman * Doctor GGG * Halla * Golden T Bromorten * Suan Han (Lord of Bromorten, Backer of 'Team Giga No.3) * Kim Giga Special Forces Team 13th Squad * Nathan Han (Leader of 13th Squad, Leader of Giga Guild Security Team) * Constant (Assistant Leader of 13th Squad, Manager of Giga's Special Investigation Department) * Mochi * Gorilla * Cube Other * Rabbit (Giga Scout) * Manager Park * Employee Jang * Jian Yong * Mi Zhu * Sun Qian Former * Cocomori (Former 'First Swordsman of Bromorten', Former Member of 'Team Giga No.3') * Lu Bu (Former member of Lu Bu's Party) Giga Teams Security Team Diplomatic Ambassadors Special Inspections Department Special Forces Team Science Department Combat Tournament Teams Military Strength Army of Machines Ep. 105 Divine Team AE 6 Aerial Team AE 6 Foreign Relations Yopi Land Cobalt Dark Land Associates The Gods Zero God of Blessings God of Death Assassins Mercenaries Enemies Roy Han Carter Han Notes & Trivia References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:Empires